Big Birdee
|species = Bird |affiliation =Kirby, Birdee, Wee Birdee |gender = Female}} Big Birdee is a character in the ''Kirby'' series, debuting in Kirby Mass Attack. She is the head of the Birdee family. Physical Appearance Big Birdee is a large spherical yellow chicken-like bird with blue eyes (which are often closed). She wears a pair of blue overalls with red buttons and a pocket in the center. She has a pointy red beak and small wings. Big Birdee also has yellow feet with white talons and a large red crest. Games ''Kirby Mass Attack Story Toward the end of Stage 1 of Green Grounds, the Kirbys fire out of an autocannon. Big Birdee is flying past with a basket of fruit; the heroes inadvertently crash into her, launching her away and knocking her basket to the ground. When the Kirbys traverse the treetops in Stage 3, Big Birdee and the Birdees in her family attack them. The Kirbys are victorious in the battle, cementing the Birdee family's grudge against them. Time passes, and the youngest members of the Birdee family, the Wee Birdees, are kidnapped by the Gegs. Big Birdee is heartbroken by this. In Stage 11 of Sandy Canyon, the Kirbys recover the chicks and return them to their mother. She is overjoyed and becomes a permanent ally to the heroes. The other Birdees follow her example, becoming assets to the team. In Stage 11 of Dedede Resort, Big Birdee flies the Kirbys to the bottom of the Teetering Tree. She rescues them after their weight collapses the tree. In Stage 8 of Volcano Valley, if the Kirbys blast high into the sky, they are delivered back to the ground by Big Birdee. In Stage 2 of Necro Nebula, Big Birdee drops melons from the sky to help grow the player's group of Kirbys. Battle Big Birdee serves as a mid-boss in Stage 3 of Green Grounds. Big Birdee attacks using large spike balls. She often appears above the Kirbys, waits a moment, and drops the ball on them (though they can use her delay to escape). She occasionally flies to one side of the screen and throws a spike ball. Big Birdee swoops downward between attacks; she is vulnerable when doing this, so that is the Kirbys' cue to grab onto her. She occasionally carries a spike ball below her to deter the player from flicking Kirbys upward. When enough Kirbys grab her, they drag her down to the tree canopy below. Big Birdee is defeated after they do this three times. On the third time, she plummets through the canopy all the way to the ground, gets up, squawks angrily at the Kirbys, and flies away. !Big Birdee 3.png|Big Birdee drops a spikeball. !Big Birdee 2.png|The Kirbys grab Big Birdee. !Big Birdee 4.png|The Kirbys knock Big Birdee to the ground. Trivia *Big Birdee's nest is shown to be situated in Sandy Canyon. This suggests that Big Birdee's time in Green Grounds is a brief trip to gather fruit for the Wee Birdees (though she gets distracted by fighting the Kirbys after they crash into her). The Gegs may have abducted her babies during this time, as they are gone when she returns. Had Big Birdee not left her nest to gather food, it is possible the Kirbys may never have interacted with her. *It is impossible to reach Necrodeus without finishing Big Birdee's story arc. Four of the six stages containing Big Birdee have a rainbow bubble or a switch the end, and the Kirbys must use each one to proceed through the game. Stage 2 of Necro Nebula does not have one, but the Kirbys must defeat Lady Ivy there to access Necrodeus' stage (Stage 5). Stage 11 of Dedede Resort is the only unnecessary stage containing Big Birdee; and in it, she fills a similar role to the one she plays in Stage 8 of Volcano Valley. *Big Birdee appears in each level of ''Kirby Mass Attack. *Big Birdee, Dyna Blade, Hot Wings, Pitch Mama, Nruff, and Mamanti are the only known mothers to appear in the Kirby video game series. *Excluding Kirby's team in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards—characters who are advertised as allies in promotional material—Big Birdee is the only mid-boss in the series who battles and unexpectedly befriends Kirby within the same game. *Big Birdee occasionally appears in the fishing sub-game during Kirby Mass Attack’s end credits. She requires more effort to fish out than most other enemies and items, but not as much as King Dedede. Gallery kma knocked big birdee.png|Big Birdee is knocked out by a big ball of Kirbys. (Stage 1 of Green Grounds) !Big_Birdee_1.png|Big Birdee squawks at the Kirbys. (Stage 3 of Green Grounds) Help from Big Birdee.png|Big Birdee helps the Kirbys travel. (Stage 11 of Dedede Resort) !2Birdee_Train.png|Big Birdee and the Birdees take the Kirbys through the sky. (Stage 11 of Dedede Resort) Big Birdee Necro Nebula.png|Big Birdee drops melons for the Kirbys. (Stage 2 of Necro Nebula) es:Gran Clocló it:Mamma Cocodé ja:デラトリィ ru:Большая Бёрди Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby Mass Attack Category:Allies in Kirby Mass Attack Category:Birds Category:Female characters Category:Characters Category:Mid-Bosses Category:Allies